prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Siren
Cure Muse is siren? What I wanted to say is that this is abit too much speculation right now. Also I'd like to leave stuff like this on Cure Muse's page for now rather than here. Shadowneko 15:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :HOW CAN PEOPLE WRITE THAT MUSE IS SEIREN!? That is not yet confirmed. I think that there's more chance for Ako to be Muse than Seiren. Please DELETE IT!!! AnchyBelanchy 09:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Simple, WATCH EPISODE 12 YOU MORON! At least my sources were in the ANIME itself and not in Livejournal! So DEAL! WITH! IT!Duo2nd 11:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha... how stupid are you! Did you see the episode list (13 - 16)? And who do you believe? Bassdrum?! What? Those are just theories and some stupid, non-real persons's quote doesn't OFFICIALY prove anything! Did you ever hear of that word?? AnchyBelanchy 18:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Stop yelling the both of you. I will repeat what I said on the other thread: It's pretty much wild speculation right now. EP 12 could be Toei throwing us a curve ball and we may need a few more episodes to find out at all. Honestly from 11 I think Cure Muse has something to do with Otokichi(possibly related) since they both showed up about the same time. Shadowneko 13:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I wish Siren was Cure Muse that would have been sooo cool!!!!!!! Oh, sorry let me introduce myself, I am Cure Passion, I am new to this wikia... Cure Beat and Siren Since we have so many people editing the mess of three "Cure Beat" pages that I'd delete if I had the power.(and this is mostly because it's become a big mess) I'm opening the discussion here and I'd rather hold off on adding anything to the main pages although since many people now believe Siren is the next cure. I'd rather any info this way was discussed on this talk page until an official unveiling in an episode or on Toei's webiste. Also if you can source your "magizine" scans back to Toei and/or JP Newtype(or something and you must show your source) I will accept them but things like Livejournal and Facebook don't count.Shadowneko 12:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I think Siren is Cure Beat cuz the eye color and the face, and probably the hair since all of the Cures hair starting at season 3 lightly changed color.Cure passion I wonder what happened to the neclace Siren had? Did it break or something cuz when she turned into Beat she didn't have it on her.Cure passion Hey, did you guys know that in future episodes Siren will be living with hibiki, as Ellen?!!!! Cure passion 5:29, July 10, 2011 Siren is still siren No matter what the character's name is always Siren even if she can't become the cat. I will never rename this page and since we have a big dispute I'm writing this here. I'm sorry but it's just the same as the Milk page so please just leave it alone. Shadowneko 15:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ellen to Eren I heard that Eren was the more canon way to spell Seiren's other name. Episode 28 also kind of confirmed this when Kanade was making her gift. I was wondering if we should change the spelling from Ellen to Eren. siren is dead there is only ellen and cure beat now. Could we finnaly change Ellen to Eren after two whole years? Yeah, I'm sure that there was a lot of edit wars on this, but considering that I was just uploading a card where was written "Eren & Ako" not "Ellen & Ako", I'm wondering, could I change the name? Curedarkchaos (talk) 09:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC)curedarkchaos :sorry but Siren is siren...that's what hummy says! Shadowneko (talk) 15:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :It's not about the page name. I believe everyone was asking to change her secondary name from "Kurokawa Ellen" to "Kurokawa Eren". Eren is the official name spelling from Toei. In-show evidence: http://i.imgur.com/odgy6kx.jpg. Commercial card game evidence: http://i.imgur.com/efPpy1E.jpg. Salukin (talk) 01:49, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I was thinking of. But a lot of people still cal her Ellen, and it's kind of confusing because she's mentioned as Ellen on other pages and it would need a lot of cleanup, but I think that I could handle it. Curedarkchaos (talk) 09:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC)curedarkchaos Three years ago I made the decision to leave it as Siren as that's how the character was originally introduced. Even after she looses the ability to be in her cat form it's still her real name and Hummy uses it constantly. I'm real tired of this war so that's why it was set to admin only. Please don't mess with this again as I don't need another war. Shadowneko (talk) 17:51, July 22, 2014 (UTC)